


in the eyes of younglings

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, general dameron, jedi master rey, married cuteness, married damerey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Master Rey's Jedi apprentices love when General Dameron visits a training session
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	in the eyes of younglings

“Veryl, plant your back foot,” Master Rey calls with a smile. “It’ll give you more power behind your swing.”

Veryl - Ryl, please and thank you, only her mother calls her Veryl and only when she’s really misbehaved - plants her back foot into the mat and swings her practice staff. The wood connects with the practice droid with a satisfying smack and Ryl can’t help the bright smile that forms on her face or the excited squeal that escapes. “Did you see that?” the Twi’lek teen turns to her best friend, a human girl from Coruscant with hair dyed neon pink named Cassia.

Cassia grins back. “Your best hit yet!”

“Girls!” Master Rey shouts, not unkindly, from her spot on the floor. “Less chatter, more hitting.”

“Yes, Master Rey,” the girls chorus and return to their drills. Around them, their classmates are also partnered off, taking turns hitting and dodging the practice droids.

In the back of the practice room, Rhyan yelps dramatically as a practice laser grazes his leg. “I’m okay!” he shouts immediately after, scowling at the floating training droid, before smacking it grumpily with one end of his staff.

Master Rey takes a sip of water from her canteen and reminds her students, “Feel the Force. Don’t react recklessly.” She leans back against the wall and rests her hand on the swell of her stomach. Master Rey’s stomach, grown even bigger from their lesson last week, it seems, rests in the space created by her crossed legs. Ryl, Cassia, and the other three girls in their small class have been trying to guess if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. Master Rey says that she knows, that the baby communicated through the Force, but she’s not saying.

Cassia ducks underneath the training droid and tries to spin her practice staff behind her back to smack at it, but misses and loses her balance, dropping heavily to the floor. She grunts at the sudden pain shooting up her tailbone, but she’s not alone. Ryl and four other classmates also land on the floor, while two others get smacked in the head by the training droids.

“Okay,” Master Rey claps her hands and uncrosses her legs under her, getting slowly and clumsily to her feet. Her own balance is affected by her growing belly, but she’s still more agile than the rest of the young trainees put together. She holds one hand out to her side and a spare practice staff comes flying into her hand with a satisfying thumping sound.

All of the trainees’ eyes go wide and Master Rey smothers a tiny smirk. She never seems to get tired of impressing them with her mastery of the Force.

“Cylan, please pass me a blindfold,” Master Rey asks and the Kel Dorian newbie hands over a strip of fabric, eyes wide at what they’re all about to see. Master Rey holds the training staff under her arm and swiftly ties the fabric over her eyes. Her smile is bright and the students can feel excitement crackling in the air. “So,” Master Rey says, her voice calm and steady, “as I’ve been explaining, the Force is in everything and it will guide you. You have to close your mind off to what you _think_ will happen and let your instincts take over.”

The students watch as Master Rey bends her knees and lifts the training staff to her shoulder, preparing to go a round with the training droid. Her belly looks very much like it would get in the way of some of the forms they’ve been practicing. Ryl and Cassia share a nervous glance.

“Now, I know I’m not walking in on my pregnant wife about to take on a training droid,” a voice calls from the doorway and all the students whip their heads around to see General Dameron leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and a mildly exasperated look on his face. The boys in the class love when General Dameron visits - hoping to hear a story or two about his time in the pilot’s seat of Black One - and the girls love it because even though he’s old enough to be their father, General Dameron is, as Twyla once put it, “Dreamier than the actor who played him in the holosoaps.”

“No,” Master Rey retorts, her tone sharp but not unkind, “you’re walking in on a Jedi Sentinel about to show younglings how to avoid being hit by the training droid.” She unfastens the blindfold from around her head and sets one end of the training staff on the floor, standing up straight. Her stance clearly indicates that she’s ready to fight General Dameron, from the furrow in between her eyebrows to the stubborn set of her shoulders.

General Dameron’s right eyebrow raises and the corner of his mouth quirks up in a small smile. “My mistake,” he says, amusement lacing his tone. “How would the trainees feel about an early lunch break instead?”

The students break out in whispers - they’ve been practicing forms for hours now and the hits from the training droids aren’t exactly pleasant. They all turn to look at Master Rey, some of them deploying the wide, innocent eyes of tired, hungry kids. She sighs and nods.

“Oh, go on,” she laughs, waving a hand in their general direction. “Go take a break, but be back in two standard hours - we’re moving on to ship mechanics!” Master Rey’s eyes gleam with excitement and her students laugh. It’s well known that Master Rey thrives when she’s working on the Falcon. They scatter quickly, grabbing up lunch bags and heading for their usual eating spots.

Ryl, Cassia, and Twyla settle in the corner of the room, sprawling with their lunches and datapads. They do, however, keep eyes on Master Rey and Genera Dameron.

They watch as he leans into Master Rey’s space, cupping her elbow with one hand and brushing the other over the swell of her stomach. He says something - too quiet even for nosy, eavesdropping human and Twi’lek girls - and Master Rey laughs softly, wrinkling her nose.

“They’re so cute,” Twyla sighs, her eyes wide as she watches the couple. Her chin rests in the palm of her hand. “I wish Rhyan looked at me like that.”

Cassia and Ryl roll their eyes at Twyla’s major crush on the trainee two years older than her. She loves when Master Rey pairs them up for practice and always shoots daggers at any other girl Rhyan gets paired with.

General Dameron’s hand rests at Master Rey’s lower back and he gently guides her out of the training room. Master Rey’s looking at him as they walk, her eyes softer than any of the trainees have ever seen, and her hands rest on top of her stomach. They’re talking quietly as they leave and the girls wonder if Master Rey will remember to be on time after their break.

Sometimes, she gets distracted by General Dameron and shows up with messy hair and her tunic shifted around.

Master Rey is always just a little bit less intense on those afternoons and even quicker to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to show an older Poe and Rey through the eyes of young Jedi-in-training! This was fun to write and I'd love your feedback :)


End file.
